1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum machines and more particularly to an improved check valve system for vacuum machines with multiple motors.
2. Related Art
Multiple motor vacuum systems are generally known in the art of vacuum machines. For wet vacuums that are used to suck water and other liquids, it is generally known to use float valves in the air flow path between the vacuum motor and the canister to prevent the liquid from being ingested into the motor. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,251, a plate valve with vanes on a backside has also been taught to avoid recirculation of the airflow in a multiple vacuum system when one of the vacuum motors is not working properly. The vanes provide a standoff distance between the plate and the intake port to the vacuum motor, allowing airflow in the plenum around the sides of the plate and preventing the backside face of the plate from covering the intake port. However, the vaned-plate valve is not an optimum solution for providing unrestricted airflow when all vacuum motors are working properly and for preventing recirculation of air through a motor that is not working properly. Accordingly, there remains the need for satisfactory valves in a multiple motor vacuum system.